Revenge of The Wannabes
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: The HSM gang are so wrapped up in there own silly little lives that they've forgotten their fans. Finally, a group of hard core wannabes have had enough. They're taking over. The HSM gang are going to lose their status.One By One...
1. Enough's Enough

**Hey, I'm back with Revenge of the Wannabes! I hope i get a lot more reviews this time then i did with my last HSM fanfction!**

**A/N- I chose to make the wannabe name similar to the actors ones to make them easy. BUT THEY ARE NOT THE ACTORS!! And their spelt slightly differently just to make things even more simple! **

**Disclaimer - wish i owned but i'm just a wannabe LOL**

Zach sat staring at Troy Bolton from behind the cover of a sports magazine. He eyed the basketball star, hungrily watching as he scored a magnificent three pointer. Troy glanced at Gabriella Montez sitting in the bleachers and grinned widely. A frown appeared on Zach's face as he scanned the game between the benches. Sure enough, a pair of warm brown eyes watched Gabriella secretly. Suddenly lunchtime practise was over and the boys headed back to the locker room.

Zach rushed out of the gymnasium and hurried to the outer doors of the locker room. He was soon greeted by a south Asian girl with wide brown eyes and brown hair curled into an exact replica of Gabriella Montez'.

'Hey Vanesa,' he greeted her.

''Lo,' she replied looking at him happily. His slightly tubby figure was clothed in a basketball jersey, baggy jeans and the same make of sneakers as Troy Bolton. 'Are you okay,' she asked noticing his slightly giddy body language.

'Nervous,' he answered shortly.

'You'll be okay,' she told him soothingly, 'He'll love you. Who wouldn't?' Her voice was slightly lower than her intended timbre.

His next words died as the basketball team left the locker rooms in a flurry of noise and movement. Troy at the centre walked oblivious to the commotion around him. His arm was around Gabriella's waist and he murmured in her ear.

Vanesa glanced to see where Zach was, but he was no longer next to her. Her eyes found him weaving his way through the crowd.

Zach fought his way through the throng headed for the cafeteria. He stopped behind Troy Bolton. Zach paused a moment to take in his magnificence. In front of him was his idol, his aspiration, his inspiration, everything he wanted to be and more. This was what he wanted in life, his picture all over the school, girls wanting to go out with him, guys wanting to be his friend. And respect.

Zach tapped Troy on the shoulder. Troy Bolton turned to look at him without breaking stride or turning all the way.

'Hey,' Zach mumbled.

'Yo,' Tray answered waiting for him to get to the point.

All words ran from Zach's mind as Troy spoke. _Oh my god he's waiting for me to talk! Speak you idiot. Think of something!_

'Er,' Zach muttered.

'Wha'' Troy asked, glancing at the appearing cafeteria door

_Time's almost up, hurry. Goodness sake think of something!_

'You are so going to thrash the Bears tomorrow,' he said finally.

''Course we are. They don't stand a chance,' Troy said happily, opening the door to the cafeteria, 'Thanks Drake.'

The last word left him frozen to the spot as Troy Bolton walked into the cafeteria, laughing, with Gabriella Montez and his permanent crowd of onlookers.

'My name is Zach,' he whispered softly.

Vanesa touched the small of his back comfortingly, 'How'd it go?' When Zach didn't answer, Vanesa's eyes narrowed and violence that she usually managed to keep hidden flared in her eyes, 'I've had enough of them treating us as if we're not good enough, as if we're nothing. I'm tired of them not even knowing who we are! Well you know,' she informed Zach, 'I'm getting my own back. They're going to regret the blank stares. Because next time I'll be giving them,' Gabriella's fists clenched, 'I'm blanking Gabriella Montez!'

'What are you talking about,' Zach asked eagerly, looking at her in awe.

'We're getting our revenge!'

**Rather cliche but I really wanted to set the scene, there'll be more action in the next chapter where Troy loses his superstar status! But it will only be up if i have FIVE reviews. So there you** **go, not that hard. All you have to review and then I add the next chapter! Whoever reviews first can either have a sneak preview of the next chapter or pick what happens to either Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi or Zeke.**

**Lozza Lav**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


	2. Troy Bolton goes Down

Zach sat on the bench dressed in the Wildcat basketball uniform. Ignoring the game for a moment, he surveyed the crowd, searching for Ashley. Her eyes caught his. The raven haired girl gave him a short nod as Zach took a minute to check out her latest outfit. Her blue, black hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes were lined with kohl, just like Sharpay Evans. Also like her idol, Ashley had worn a pashmina scarf loosely around her waist as a belt, just the way Sharpay had taken to doing.

Satisfied that the plan was going well, Zach looked back to the game. Troy had been slightly off throughout the game and wasn't getting any better as the game wore on.

'Come on. Come on,' Zach glared at Troy. Wildcats were barely beating the Bears at 49 to 48 and if Troy didn't hurry up, Bears could win. The opposition scored a two-pointer. Zach glanced at the clock. Five minutes left and East High were behind a point. Amidst celebration on the Bears' side, Troy Bolton turned a pale green. Couch Bolton noticed his son's complexion immediately and called a timeout.

'Are you okay son?' he asked. Troy looked back at him and shook his head panicky. Recognising the signs, Zach carefully slid a waste basket to the boy in time for him to throw up spectacularly. Couch Bolton started to worry, 'We have to win this game,' he hissed, 'Chad take Troy's position, Zeke take Chad's. If Tyler, John and Jesse spread out we should be able to stop them scoring again.'

Zeke raised a hand hesitantly. When the couch was freaking out, it wasn't a good idea to upset him. 'Um- Why don't we –err- use the reserve, sir?'

The team turned to Zach, seeing him at last. 'You, name,' Couch barked.

'Zach, sir,' Zach told him confidently.

'You'll be taking Jason's position, who'll take Zeke's position. Should you happen to get the ball, pass it to Zeke or Chad, whoever's closer. And don't get in my teams way, there's a reason why you are not on it. Understand.'

Zach decided not to tell the Couch exactly why he hadn't been at try outs. Mostly because his throat had tightened and he was finding it difficult to breathe in apprehension.

Two minutes later, East High Wildcats had yet to score. As the countdown hit 2 minutes 50 seconds, Zach glanced at Venesa in the bleachers. She frowned at him, wondering what was taking so long. He waited for the Bears attacker to approach him with the ball. They all thought Zach was soft as he was on the benches earlier in the game. Zach took the stopper off a long sharp pin and dropped it so that the end Monica had weighted landed on the floor with the sharp end pointed up. After taking a step the attacker winced, leaving Zach free to intercept the ball. At 1 minute 56 seconds, with eyes only for the hoop, Zach made a show of dodging Bears' defenders, ignoring Couch Bolton's enraged bellowing to,' PASS! PASS!'

One of the defenders even winced when he saw Zach coming. 20 seconds. Zach stood right ahead of the hoop, without even pausing to relieve his dead lungs, he jumped. Executing a perfect three-pointer, he landed as the final whistle went.

Raucous cheering vibrated the gym and hall as East High supporters swarmed onto the floor. Zach found himself being scooped onto Chad and Zeke's shoulders.

'Za-ach,' they screamed turning his one syllable name into two with their pride. When he was eventually put down, Zach was clapped on the back and high-fived by anyone close enough to.

Chad found him and shouted in his ear, 'Come to the party at my house, we can celebrate properly!'

In the hysteria no one noticed the curly brown haired Vanesa put a compact mirror and a long pin into her purse with a secretive smile.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next day, Troy came into school to find a new boy on the team. Everyone was gossiping about how this newbie had saved yesterday's match and was now going out with Chelsea Fletcher, head cheerleader. He was so nice, cute, sweet, funny and kind to everyone that no one could _not_ like him. Even Troy, but Zach didn't seem to care for Troy's friendship. It was after a long, tiring day of constantly having to listen to people talk about Zach that Troy realised no one had asked him if he felt better from his illness yesterday. According to the doctor, taking laxatives tended to do that to people.


	3. Na na na na! Taylor got a B!

**Yeah, I know I havn't updated in a while you can put the flame thrower away. No- seriously, those things are dangerous!**

Vanesa eyed Zach as he moved back to his locker from amongst a large crowd. He looked like he was in the middle of an intense conversation with his latest girlfriend Rebecca Chalmers. Zach had dumped Head Cheerleader Chelsea that morning and Ashlee had spread rumours that the girl was suicidal. It was now official that Troy Bolton was obsolete with East High popular clique. And now it was Monica's turn to hit the pedestal.

Leaving Zach where he was, Vanesa made her way over to the I.T block were her gang usually met. Going back to her usual happy-go-lucky manner, she greeted the others as she saw them. "Ashlee!" She squealed and hugged her best friend. Over her shoulder she said to Monica, "Gawd Monica are you gaining weight?" Monica flushed and turned away bashfully. Vanesa noticed Ashlee freeze as she anticipated a fight warily. But Vanesa just laughed gaily and sat next to Luc. "Wow Luc that is soo cute!" Luc glanced up unwillingly from the pad where he was designing a dress. He raised an eyebrow silently. "You have to get that made for me," Vanesa trilled flashing him an encouraging smile.

"Actually it's for Monica," Luc replied in a dead voice. Vanesa's nose flared and her tensed angrily. She threw and outraged look at Ashlee. The platinum blonde just shrugged sympathetically. Vanesa took a deep breath to calm herself, Luc'd come round eventually. So caught up was she in steadying her breathing that she missed Monica and Luc share a sweet look and Ashlee rolling her eyes at her behind her back.

"Let's forget about Cory. We should just start the meeting," Vanesa insisted.

Ashlee agreed immediately, "Yeah, it's not like we need him for the next part."

Monica just shrugged and Luc looked up expectantly, waiting for her to finish talking.

"Let's go over it one last time..."

--

"So what did you get?" Monica asked Taylor McKessie.

Taylor hadn't even looked at her paper, "What I always get." Monica tried to keep the smirk off her face but failed terribly as she peeked over Taylor's shoulder.

"Uh-Taylor," Taylor looked at her with an eyebrow raised scathingly. "Tay- You got a B!" Monica raised her voice so the whole gifted and talented science class heard.

Silence reigned.

Gabriella Montez grabbed at Taylor's paper and flipped through it. How did you get it wrong? _You_ taught me the infection unit and I got an A+."

Taylor snatched the paper back harshly and flicked through each of the questions sharply. Each red cross burned violently in her mind. She noticed her answer to a question about how to prevent an epidemic of a potentially fatal virus. Instead of her rapid calculations of death counts, costs of vaccines and those most likely to contract the disease, the page was blank and in her handwriting 

was the sentence, "Government's shouldn't develop biological warfare they can't control!" Since when was Taylor McKessie a conspiracy theorist?

She must have spaced, that was the only explanation. It wasn't going to happen again.

**I hope you liked, let me know. Funky little button has your name on it. Not literally you silly goose why did you need to check??  
**

**xxbhpxx**


End file.
